clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Collectivism: The Musical!/Act One, Scene One
We see The X Leader come out THE X LEADER: Hey, I'm The X Leader, Deputy comissioner of the Fashion police, and I'm going to tell you all what kind world I live in by breaking the fourth wall and giving a freaking monologue. Our world is the best one we live in. It's based on a belief called Fashism, where the law is literaly to do things fashionable, which is extremely easy. Everybody does what others want them to do. We're all fashionable, all cool, and all loved. Well, almost everyone- EXPLORER: Hey, what's up? THE X LEADER: Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to give a monologue. It can't be a monologue with two people. It would be a... di''along. EXPLORER: Like ''they (points to the audience) care. THE X LEADER: *Sighs* Listen, let me do my thing and you do yours. EXPLORER: All right. (puts on propeller hat) THE X LEADER: What- what is that? EXPLORER: My hat. Do you have a problem with that? THE X LEADER: Uh, yeah. You can't wear that. EXPLORER: Why? THE X LEADER: Because that hat is seriously out of date. It's not rad. It's unpopular. You can't wear unpopular clothing in public. EXPLORER: It's not unpopular to me! THE X LEADER: You do not represent the community. I'll let you off with a warning. But if I see you wearing that stupid hat I will arrest you. EXPLORER: Hey, Tittle is not stupid! THE X LEADER: What, you named it? Look, just take it off, leave my sight, and don't do anything dumb like that again. EXPLORER: Whatever. I was going to leave anyways. (Walks away) THE X LEADER: As I was saying... yes, the people who are not loved are unpopular. Now we know that it's their fault that they are unpopular, but we're trying to make them realize them that, and let know the latest fashions. And when I say fashion, I don't always mean clothing, although that's a great example. I mean, the food you eat, the way you talk, walk, dress your hair, write, what type of house you should live in. Of course, not everyone can afford such things, so we understand and let them off. We only arrest the people if they are delibrately being unpopular that that bloke you just seen with the weird hat. Heck, he could still wear that hat and we won't arrest him if he does it indoors. But outdoors, sorry, those things have to go. I'm not the only one who thinks that, most everyone thinks that. It's for their satisfaction; people think that wearing propeller hats is weird, people don't make friends with people wearing propeller hats. People with propeller hats stop wearing propeller hats, they make friends. Simple logic. Now us Fashion Police enforce the laws, the Judges decide what to do, and the community say what's in or out, but there is one mastermind behind this all. Our dictator, Emily. Emily provides us all the statistics, makes the jobs for people to be in, and tells us what to do so we won't get in trouble. Even though she is a dictator, she lets the community decide what's in it for them because if they didn't like her, they could start a rebellion and overthrow her. Emily is loved by all, because she knows Fashism to the extreme and is therefore the most popular. She's smart, strong, sweet, and sexy, especially for a puffle, and knows what she's doing. Now, I'll call up my comrades, and we'll tell you more about this land... in song! EVA! ELIZABETH! DELANIE! SWISS NINJA! (friends appear) I hope you all praticed... More To come Category:Stories